dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Dee
'''Dee Dee' is a main character, in the animated series Dexter's Laboratory. Personality Dee Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, 14 year old sister. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys the lab in every episode of the show, even though she seems to show care or love for her brother. Dee Dee also has a love problem with Mandark who is obsessed with her. She doesn't seem to like Mandark much. She loves ballet, dolls, ponies, unicorns, messing around in Dexter's laboratory, and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning young girls. She is quite similar to the Powerpuff Girls character Bubbles, both in appearance and personality. Voice She is voiced by Allison Moore in the show's first and third seasons and Kat Cressida in the show's second and fourth seasons. Allison Moore seemed to potray Dee Dee as feeble-minded and innocent, while Kat Cressida potrayed her as being more annoying and excited. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a small pink tutu and ballet shoes, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She sounds like both her parents, has a similar personality and hair color to her father. For sleeping she wears a pink nightgown, for swimming she wears a pink one piece swimsuit. Dexter once compared her to a stick and subsequently threw her to entertain a dog. She occasionally reveals a deep depth of hidden knowledge being able to beat Dexter on a test - which drives him insane, and once functioned as a guru for Dexter, teaching him "The Way of the Dee Dee". She is also appeared in ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi ''but was killed in battle by a stray laser meant for Dexter, fired by one of Mandark's robots. She jumped in the way to save her brother and took the laser, which left her with a terrible wound which quickly killed her. However, her sacrifice led to a more serious turn in the rivalry between her brother and Mandark. She is seen later as an angel who helps Blossom back to the mortal realm to help Dexter. She apparently knows Grim on a personal basis. Her death is considered probably the most powerful scene in the comic as of yet (Dee Dee`s Death in PPGD). Relationships Although she seems to be extremely idiotic, her social skills far exceed Dexter's, as she is quite popular at their local school while he is shunned except for his other equally geeky associates. Her best friends in the series are Mee Mee and Lee Lee, two 11-years old girls that share her interests, even though they are noticeably different in appearance (Mee Mee is African-American with afro puffs and coloured skin, and Lee Lee is stereotypical Asian with slanted eyes.) Her catch-phrase is "Ooooooo, what does this button do?". She wears her full length of hair down on rare occasions, mostly when sleeping. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals and she has a four poster bed. It was revealed in the episode "A Hard Day's Day" that Dee Dee is a Cancer. Originally voiced by Allison Moore, the role was assumed by Kathryn Cressida after the first season. Moore reprised the role in the third season, with Cressida taking it back for the show's final season. When Dee Dee comes in the laboratory, her purpose never seems to be that to destroy any inventions. Instead, Dee Dee bugs Dexter so much because she wants to spend time with her little brother and because she thinks that his secret lab is cool and funny to play with. Trivia *Dee Dee seems to have trouble reading and saying the word "official". *Her feet are very large, this is addressed throughout the series, and in the episode "Shoo Shoe Gnomes" she is seen to have high-rampant foot odor. *Dee Dee's birthday was never mentioned, however she mentions she's a Cancer *A running gag in the series is Dee Dee showing Dexter her "new" dance called "the Fanciful Unicorn" over and over again forgetting she has already showed him many times. *Dee Dee is Charlotte La Bouff of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. *When ever Dee Dee walks, her footsteps always make a *squish* sound. *Her favorite snacks are chocolate chip cookies. *It was revealed that she is in the 6th grade Role in creation of Koosland Dee Dee's imagination had been creating philanthropic imaginary friends since she was a baby. The most known of her characters is Koosy, his full name being Koosalagoopagoop. An interesting thing is that even though these characters are "imaginary" and thus not existent in the reality, Koosy seems able to teleport himself from Dee Dee's mind into the material reality, also interacting with material things in a natural way. The (imaginary) place where Koosalagoopagoop lives is called Koosland or Planet Kooz. It is an imaginary world of happiness, beauty and cute, harmless creatures. The happiness is almost never disturbed, with an exception being the Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? short, when the evil character Hokochoo tries to destroy Planet Kooz. Peepers is the first creation of Dee Dee's mind, the first character in Koosland. It is told that he gave away so much happiness for all the creatures in Koosland that there was no more left for himself. Relationships * Dexter is her little 10-year old brother boy genius that she loves "playing with", but even though every then and now she destroys things in his lab and drives him crazy, she still loves him very much. This is shown in the "Game Show" short of episode 20, when Dee Dee says "My favorite thing is my brother Dexter". And for some reason wants to put him in a dress, more than likely for roleplaying reasons. *Mandark, Dexter's main rival, has fallen in love with Dee Dee. She doesn't seem to realise that, with all the Mandark's struggles to bring himself into her attention but she does seem to be bitter towards him as she has called him "Mandork" from time to time. *Mom and Dad never had problems because of Dee Dee; she is almost never seen arguing with them. Image Gallery Untitled.jpg|Dee Dee's original design Silly Dee Dee.JPG|Soo Silly Dee Dee! Dexters-laboratory-dee005.jpg|Pretty Dee Dee Dee dee.jpg Didid.jpg|link=Dee Dee jump! imagesCALLP4BS.jpg imagesCARGJ406.jpg imagesCASK7D8U.jpg imagesCATIOQ7H.jpg bedroom.jpg|Dee Dee with her hair down. imagesCAY0UHQ5.jpg|Dee Dee annoys Dexter. dancing.jpg|Dee Dee touching the CN logo. Quotes *"Hi, Dexter!" *"Oooooo, what does this button do?" *''Hello!'' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superheroes